


Daddy Talk

by SmileyGirl7313



Series: Jack-&-Signe-are-married-with-a-child-and-Mark-is-a-single-dad-AU [1]
Category: Holy Trinity (YouTube RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:19:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5681113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileyGirl7313/pseuds/SmileyGirl7313
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack IS a dad, Mark want to BE a dad</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy Talk

**Author's Note:**

> ONLY MY SECOND STORY, SO PLEASE BE NICE TO ME ._.

''I know, i'm also very proud of myself''

''Well of course. She's amazing.''

Mark laid a hand on his friends shoulder and smiled. Jack sighed happily and returned his gaze to the window.

On the other side was his wife and their newborn child.

Signe had just given birth to a beautiful baby girl. She was sleeping peacefully in her arms, wrapped in a green towel. Signe needed to rest as well, so the nurse had sent Jack out into the hallway, where Mark was standing.

''Can't believe they kicked me out. It's my baby for god's sake!'' Jack laughed.

''Well, you weren't the one who just gave birth, did ya?'' Mark retorted.

''Nah, but i really want to hold her.''

''Dont worry ''Daddy'' you're gonna be with her in no time.'' Mark giggled.

''Shut up'' Jack snorted.

Both men turned to the hospital chairs and sat down.

''So, what about you?'' Jack asked.

''What's that supposed to mean?'' Mark cocked his head.

''Isn't it time for you to find a sweet girl? Get a family? Settle down a bit?''

''...''

''Mark?'' Jack asked

''...'' Mark bit his lip.

''Hey, Mark!''

''...actually, i was thinking...of adopting...'' Mark mumbled.

''You what?!''

''I was thinking of adopting. Well, AM thinking of adopting''

''You are gonna adopt?!'' Jack couldn't believe what he was hearing.

''Thats the plan'' Mark sassed.

There was deafening silence, until Jack spoke.

''When? Why? Boy or a girl?''

Mark grinned.

''Easy Jackaroony, one question at a time. First off, i don't know, i was thinking now. Second, I was getting lonely and realiced, i won't be young forever. It's not easy living alone since Matt and Ryan left. And i always wanted a kid. And third, i would like a boy. A girl woul be nice too, but i've always wanted a son.''

''But-but Mark! A child! That's a big responsibility!''

''Says the man whose wife just gave birth two hours ago'' Mark raised an eyebrow.

Jack sighed.

''Are you sure? It's a full time job.''

''What are you taking me for? I can handle a child! I'm Markiplier!''

Jack chuckled and raised his hand to Mark's shoulder.

''If you say so, but listen here. If your boy tries to touch my baby girl, there will be hell to pay.''

Mark threw his head back and laughed. A deep, relieved laugh.

''Consider me warned.''

 

**Author's Note:**

> *phew* Hey, that wasn't so bad, if i say so myself.  
> Kudos & Comments are much appreciated, and should there be spelling errors, please inform me about them. Thank you and goodnight.


End file.
